No Digas
by JkRowling6
Summary: Hermione puede sentirse identificada en una canción. SongFiction!


"No digas..."  
  
Por: JkRowling.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter y los personajes relacionados son propiedad de J.K.Rowling y Warner Bros.  
  
Las oraciones y frases entre astericos (*) son el pensamiento de Hermione. Las oraciones y frases entre comillas (" ") forman parte de la canción "Don't Speak" de No Doubt.  
  
~***~  
  
-¿Quieres una rana de chocolate, Hermione?  
  
La voz de Ronald Weasley interrumpió los confusos pensamientos de una chica de dieciséis años, cabello alborotado y ojos castaños.  
  
-No-Gruñó Hermione, con una mirada de reprobación-. Esto es una biblioteca, aquí no se come.  
  
-Oh, bien... Yo no almorzé.  
  
-Eso fue porque preferiste ir a darte vueltas por el campo de quidditch- Espetó la chica, volviendo a la lectura de un pesado volumen de Transformaciones.  
  
-¿Darme vueltas?-Repitió Ron, ofendido-. Hermione, estaba entrenando.  
  
-Entonces no te quejes.  
  
El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros y echó una nueva rana de chocolate a su boca.  
  
-¿Sabes dónde está Harry? Dijo que vendría aquí hace diez minutos y aún no llega.  
  
Hermione parpadeó, apretando sus labios.  
  
*Dudo que le interese verme*  
  
-¿Hermione? Te estoy hablando-Dijo Ron, buscando la mirada de su amiga.  
  
-¿Qué? Ah... hum... Yo no sé.  
  
-¡Bueno... ahí viene!-Anunció el chico levantándose de la silla.  
  
Hermione permaneció con la vista en su libro, sintiendo que su corazón comenzaba a agitarse violentamente.  
  
*No levantes la mirada... Cálmate*.  
  
-¡Hey! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-Preguntó Ron, con su tono de voz algo misterioso-. ¿No habrás vuelto a...?  
  
-Si te refieres a Cho, olvídalo-Dijo Harry, tomando asiento junto a ella-. Me quedé charlando con Luna Lovegood. Dice que tiene serios problemas con un hechizo reductor.  
  
*¿Alguien vio a Hermione?*  
  
-¿Qué estás haciendo, Hermione?-Preguntó el chico, mirando a su amiga que se encontraba a solo centímetros de distancia.  
  
*Es el fin. Responde sin mirarlo, Hermione*.  
  
-Yo estoy... leyendo-Contestó la chica casualmente. Podía sentir que un frío recorría la línea de su espalda, y sus manos comenzaban a sudar.  
  
"Tú y yo. Usualmente juntos..."  
  
-Ah, bueno, ya me di cuenta-Replicó Harry, soltando una leve carcajada-. Pero ¿de qué? Estás extraña, ¿por qué no me miras?  
  
Era justo lo que ella había temido. Él la conocía demasiado, y sus sentimientos no iban a pasar desapercibido.  
  
*No puedo mirarte, Harry. No puedo*.  
  
-¿Hermione?  
  
-Eh... es un libro de Transformaciones que me recomendó la profesora McGonagall-Respondió rápidamente.  
  
"Todos los días juntos. Siempre..."  
  
-¿Te sientes bien?-Inquirió el chico, sin hacer caso de su respuesta. Por el rabillo del ojo, Hermione vió que interrogaba a Ron con la mirada.  
  
*¿Podría no estarlo contigo a mi lado?*  
  
-Por supuesto. Eres tú el extraño-Dijo ella, levantando por fin la vista. Por unos excasos segundos, pudo ver su rostro reflejado en aquellos penetrantes ojos verdes.  
  
Harry le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
-Bien, creo que iré a ver si hay algo en las cocinas-Informó Ron, poniéndose de pie-. El hambre me está matando.  
  
*No, por favor. No me dejes sola con él.*  
  
El pelirrojo salió de la biblioteca rápidamente.  
  
-Creo que voy a hacer el trabajo de pociones-Dijo Harry. Ella pudo notar su tono de voz algo nervioso.  
  
"Siento que estoy perdiendo  
  
a mi mejor amigo..."  
  
Hermione asintió nerviosamente mientras Harry volteba a buscar una hoja de pergamino en su mochila. Algunos Hufflepuff's que pasaban por ahí los miraban y se reían por lo bajo.  
  
-Es algo fastidioso, ¿no?-Comentó Harry, notando las risitas tontas-. Debemos tener algo gracioso en la cara que les causa tanta gracia.  
  
-Sí-Aceptó Hermione, luego de soltar una leve carcajada-. Debe ser...  
  
*¿Por qué no puedo comportarme naturalmente? Eres mi amigo, Harry, sólo...*  
  
-¿Sabes cuál es la propiedad fundamental del Veritaserum?-Inquirió el chico, fijando sus ojos en ella.  
  
"No puedo creer que  
  
este sea el fin..."  
  
-Harry-Ella levantó la cabeza bruscamente. Podía sentir su aroma, el aire dulce y cálido de su respiración. Veía sus labios húmedos, sus ojos brillantes, su nariz delgada...  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
¿Cómo decirle? ¿Cómo lograba usar las palabras para expresar absolutamente todo lo que sentía? Él ya no era su mejor amigo, lo sabía. ¿Pero cómo borrar el presente? Era inevitable vivir lo que estaba sintiendo.  
  
"Pareciera que te estoy dejando ir, y si eso es verdad... No quiero saberlo".  
  
-Yo... necesito pedirte algo-Balbuceó, bajando la vista.  
  
Harry asintió silenciosamente.  
  
*No me mires, no lo soporto...*  
  
-Me siento mal-Dijo Hermione, inconscientemente.  
  
Harry levantó su mano y aferró la de ella en un gesto de apoyo. Hermione quiso decirle que no lo hiciera. Un calor sorprendente se apoderaba de su cuerpo, y su corazón había perdido por completo el rumbo. Ahora se sentía casi sin fuerzas, como si el sólo roce de su piel con la de él la hiciera alguien más pequeño y miserable. Hubiera dado todo lo que poseía por que los brazos de Harry la rodearan, porque cerrando los ojos lograra vivir cerca de él, sin alejarse, pero sin sentir...  
  
-Hermione, dime qué pasa-Musitó el chico, algo asustado. Buscaba su mirada, pero ella evitaba levantar la vista a toda costa.  
  
-Yo necesito que nos alejemos-Respondió finalmente.  
  
"No digas nada  
  
porque sé lo que vas a decir. Así que para de explicar, no digas nada porque me duele..."  
  
-¿Qué?-Dijo Harry, como si le acabaran de golpear la cabeza con algo muy duro.  
  
-No puedo más estar cerca de tí-Respondió ella, débilmente-. Me hace daño... Eres mi amigo, y debo verte como tal. Dame un tiempo para aclarar lo que siento, para borrar, más bien. Por favor.  
  
"No digas nada porque sé lo que estás pensando. Así que no necesito tus razones no digas nada porque me duele..."  
  
-Hermione-Balbuceó Harry, desconcertado-. No me puedes pedir eso.  
  
*Soy una egoísta, lo sé. Pero no puedo estar contigo sin sentir que ya no eres mi amigo*  
  
"Nuestros recuerdos  
  
vienen a mi mente..."  
  
-Lo siento-Se disculpó ella, apartando su mano de la de Harry-. Yo te lo pido por favor.  
  
"Así es como morimos  
  
tú y yo. Con mis manos en la cara me siento y lloro".  
  
-Pero es que no entiendo-Replicó Harry, parándose de su silla al momento que Hermione echaba el libro a su bolso-. ¿Podrías por lo menos explicarme?  
  
"Todo está terminando. Tengo que dejar de pretender quienes somos".  
  
-Estoy enamorada de tí-Respondió finalmente, mientras lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro-. No te veo como mi amigo, y sé que tú nunca sentirás por mí algo más que amistad. Sólo te pido tiempo para olvidar esto, antes de que me dañe aún más.  
  
Hermione se echó el bolso a la espalda, mientras salía de la biblioteca.  
  
"No digas nada  
  
porque sé lo que vas a decir. Así que para de explicar, no digas nada porque me duele..."  
  
Harry se quedó detenido, demasiado aturdido como para hacer algo.  
  
"No digas nada porque sé lo que estás pensando. Así que no necesito tus razones. No digas nada porque me duele..."  
  
Acababa de comprender que lo había dicho Hermione era verdad: Él nunca dejaría de verla como su amiga, su mejor amiga.  
  
Fin. 


End file.
